The Alliance of Nations
by Tinmand23
Summary: Time has passed since the events of the Holy Kingdom of the Oak. The power of the Sorcerer Kingdom increases more and more, to the point of drawing the attention of many nations of the continent ... as well as of the distant Realms of the Sundown.


FOREWORD

The dark room at night with clear skies lit up the chambers of the Platinum Dragon Lord. His titanic body was enveloped by moonlight shine causing a pure white color.

The last son of the former Emperor Dragon showed impressive in the dark room, his eyes closed, but not blind to the events of place.

His thoughts came and went from one subject to another of a trivial one with great impact on the world theme. Matters of human society and semihuman were not interest him, considered him as a mere triviality. What interested him this dragon were beings that could cause the imbalance in the world as were the "players". Platinum Dragon Lord believed that these beings came from a divine race descended from heaven, either, to work for the world or break it completely.

His eye on these beings called "players" began every century, every century would come to watch the entire continent in search of the "players". He could not afford not to, after all, he was the only one who could stop them or die trying.

The first encounter with something close to the "players" was a vampire, his mere presence would shake any race that existed including yours. And though he had not fought with all his might, he must flee. Not because it was less than that vampire but because it should not create a ruckus all over the place, as if she did call the attention of all types of organizations. And if the news were spread about this vampire would cause an uproar in nearby nations.

At first he thought it was a "player", however, his aura and his movements and reactions were not normal. In addition, the way they acted was not hostile but rather trying to come to speak to this being, however, he responded with violence and overwhelming thirst for blood.

Shortly after that he heard about the killing of this monster at the hands of an adventurer Adamantina, known as The Black Momon. That immediately caught his attention, he was sure there would be in this world who could defeat this monster. He himself had found, and yet, there was evidence of this. The official story of adventurers guild E-Rantel said; Silver range adventurers were looking for bandits who kidnapped and assaulted caravans. That group of adventurers were massacred, and the robbers who were near the site, except for a subject. A range adventuress silver had survived, thanks to a potion he had received from Momon The Black.

Shortly after he contacted the adventurer who by then was in the range of Mitril, and that told a story. The story of her sudden appearance in the lands of Re-Estize, according to the adventurer; once this vampire who was appointed by him as "honyopenyoko" along with his other accomplice whose name is unknown, destroyed what had once been home to Momon The Black. The Kingdom of the Black Momon coming is unknown.

The adventurer after explaining some details about these vampires, volunteered to destroy the vampire. Momon would go alone, to fight with the vampire, however, a group of Mithril adventurers - specifically the leader - also offered to go. Momon's warning was clear, the vampire's power was something these adventurers could not hope to overcome.

The confrontation between Momon El Negro and the Vampire "honyopenyoko" left a whole section of the desert and lifeless forest. The group of adventurers Mitril ended up being annihilated as the now "Hero" had predicted. The acts of Momon El Negro were considered more than enough to promote him to adamantine rank.

_"A hero ... The Dark Hero "Momon" ... and ..."_

The Platinum Dragon Lord began to remember more of his exploits were sung by bards in taverns, and adventurers who saw him as a figure which reached.

_"The wise king of the forest, The Basilisk Giant, and. ... The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth"_

The Demon Emperor Jaldaboth, one of the beings of great power that had faced the Dark Hero Momon. Jaldabaoth was a being that was on par with Momon. The hero who had killed the vampire unfathomable power.

His appearance left a mark in the United Re-Estize, was such that the United weakened further than it already was. The demon had invaded with one goal the capital of the Kingdom Re-Estize.

He sought an item of great power within the main warehouses of the Kingdom Re-Estize as the demon was just the power of this item attracted him naturally. After facing Momon singular, retired along with the demon servants who had brought with him. The power of these is unknown, but it is known that only one of them could overwhelm the strongest member of adamantine adventurous "Blue Rose" - Evileye -

Tsua Evileye knew had actually been companions in their journey to fight the Demon Gods, he was strong, no doubt someone able to overwhelm it was unthinkable. Only some subjects of Slane theocracy and other countries could do that, but they were few.

Following the withdrawal of the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth, many people who had been kidnapped by the minions of Satan disappeared without a trace and his whereabouts are unknown, and the item that had attracted was never found. The task was entrusted to look Mages Guild.

But that was his only appearance in the human realms. One after another appeared, beings of immense power causing havoc on the human kingdoms.

Tsua not know how they were related to each other, after all, they had appeared a vampire, a hero, a demon and if he had enough undead. King Hechicero Ains Ooal said gave his appearance Gown and with him his supreme power.

He was aware of all his actions, for example: What happened in the Katse plains, the slaughter of the army of the Kingdom Re-Estize which had more than 200 thousand troops was the cherry on the cake to say that this, this being that had expressed in this form was a "player".

Their biggest fears came true calamity for 200 years, would occur and manifest itself in the form of " The Sorcerer King Ains Ooal Gowm" a being of a divine power, as well as "The Eight Kings of Greed".

He began to remember what happened 500 years ago when the Eight Kings of Greed appeared, destroyed many countries, killed many of their race and from all the death he remembered most was his father's "Emperor Dragon" with great easily hid the remaining dragons while others fled, everything seemed in order until the incident occurred for which would be history.

All they had achieved together was coveted by each of them. The term "Eight Kings of Greed" had not been used so perfectly.

They destroyed themselves by the power of the whole continent, until there was none alive; after the battle that shook the world. Tsua study their magic levels picked the team that left after his uphill battle and made sure to protect it.

The armament was very valuable fact a stranger much better than he had at that time had swords, armor and magic items material.

Now was the time to act, to use items that were considered divine, Tsua think so because I had never seen anything tougher and great power as were these weapons.

Bitter memories of his youth were still fresh in his memory, but it was no time to reminisce. I had to focus on what would happen in the future.

The United Hechicero had as a country Vasallo Baharuth Empire with relentless speed. If you followed the logic then would-Re Estize the Kingdom which would, and he was right.

Shortly after the events of the Holy Kingdom and the new doctrine that appeared in this, they impacted very significantly on future events in the world. If this doctrine who worshiped the King Hechicero, to expand knees then he has everyone. He could not let that happen.

Was his duty to stop the advance of the Kingdom Hechicero, however, the actions of King Hechicero caught his attention.

The siege of the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth did not go unnoticed by Tsua.

The Holy Kingdom Oak had been besieged by the demon emperor Jaldaboth, the number of deaths that were caused countless besides that. The wall that separated them from the hills abelión was destroyed as if it were paper.

After that the army of semihumans destroyed all the cities of the Holy Kingdom of the North, leaving in their wake death and despair.

The first city to fall was the fortress city "Kalinsha" that was closest to the wall. At that meeting the forces of the Holy Kingdom and adventurers tried to stop the onslaught of "The Emperor Demon Jaldabaoth" but it was useless. The power of the devil was huge, had crushed all the army of the Holy Northern Kingdom with its demonically. In the dying slaughter term Kylardo Custodio and Queen Santa Calca Bessarez.

After being cornered and powerless to defeat the demon, the few that remained were removed and shortly thereafter went to the United Hechicero to ask for help against "The Demon Emperor" that was tormenting residents day and night.

This - The Sorcerer King - after seeing the state in which was the Holy Kingdom, was personally to face the Devil.

The actions of the Sorcerer King caused great repercussion among the population, either, liberating cities where there were concentration camps in which humans were forced to work and if one died, it was thrown aside as garbage. And another, not to say the most emblematic of his acts was battle between King Hechicero Ains Ooal Gown and Emperor Demon Jaldabaoth. his battle had been fierce had been such the magnitude of the battle that Tsua who walked asleep abruptly had awakened mind.

When he saw her battle could only describe as "Clash of the Gods", he saw all sorts of spells in his longest ever beheld, darkness and fire two colossal forces clashed again and again making mourn the world. The cold feeling of being nothing more than a bug against these giants calo deep inside Tsua.

And at the end of the meeting he emerged victorious "Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth" said event brought nothing but despair to the citizens of the Holy Kingdom.

The death of the Sorcerer King Ains Ooal Gown did not take long to be a news of great repercussion in the other Kingdoms. He had even reached the Wizard Kingdom, which by then seemed indifferent to the situation, in fact, anyone who knew the reputation of the Sorcerer King had seen as a joke the death of the Sorcerer King. Much said that it was just a joke of some kind.

And as many people had anticipated, if not all. King Wizard appeared once again to face the Devil and this time was the winner of the fierce battle. Bringing the liberation of the Holy Kingdom, gradually release the army expelled all demihumans who had invaded the Holy Kingdom and after that was the coronation of the new Holy King, brother of the late Calca Besares, Caspond.

Because of these events the majority of the people of the Holy Kingdom North began to see the King Hechicero as a God who had descended from heaven to purge the evil of the world and bring the era of prosperity for all species.

Eventually a part of the population of the Holy Kingdom angered more than all this happened in the Holy Kingdom South that had not been besieged which led him to an ideological confrontation and soon erupted into a civil war.

The Holy Southern Kingdom who maintained their customs, beliefs sacred and considered the King sorcerer who was a pagan undead someone rejected and spat in the ideology of the people of the Holy Northern Kingdom.

rumors that Jaldaboth, was a servant of King warlock command to destroy the Holy Kingdom and later killing him and getting people worship are spread. The opinion of the people about the undead would improve and this after being seen as a savior soon manipulate the population at will.

The Holy Kingdom of the North who saw and suffered all the misfortunes, could not continue to hear such things from their savior and so the entire Northern Holy Kingdom imposed its doctrine of worship towards the Sorcerer King, now they were separated as they had never been, the drop that spilled the glass and the perfect excuse to take the power of the kingdom, was the sudden death of the Holy King Caspond.

Soon each one side I blame the other saying they sent murderers in order to take over the kingdom. And not slow to exploit the civil war.

The coalition of "The Holy Kingdom of the South" was made up most noble and Excapitana Order of Paladins "Remedios Custodio" on the other hand, the population of the Holy Northern Kingdom was, along with part of the order of paladins led by the Hero Kalinsha "Neia Baraja" at the end of the confrontation. The term winner being the Holy Northern Kingdom.

At the end of the civil war, everything was destroyed and, in order to survive, the Holy Kingdom gave all lands to the Sorcerer Kingdom in exchange for help.

This gladly accepted that offer and the people after seeing their God walk again through their lands, decided to crown him as the new Holy King after this a new church was formed to worship the Sorcerer King Ains Ooal Gown.

All these events did nothing but intrigue it and The Re-Estize Kingdom that had bowed its head recently only made things worse. The Sorcerer Kingdom now had more land than the other countries, eventually the surrounding countries found this troubling, Tsua as one of the dragon councilors gave the idea of an alliance of all nearby nations to curb the expansion of the Sorcerer Kingdom, most of these nations were semi-human except for two countries, the Slane Theocracy and the Torand Kingdom the latter was small but as He was surrounded by many species, he managed to become strong, not as much as the slane theocracy but better than the Baharuth Empire.

The Draconic Kingdom that did not want a war more was not acceded, but that also was a great help for the United Kingdom. alliance of nations.

Lost in the memories and thoughts was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

It was his old friend Rigrit, and with it was Cardinal Raymond Zag Lauransan land.

It's good to see you again Vaision Tsaindoruks Platinum Dragon Lord.


End file.
